


Tidur?

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya~~ cuma 140-an kata.. xP (Kalo nggak salah yang kayak gini disebutnya ficlet. Betulkah? Koreksi kalau saya salah..)<br/>Biasanya saya bikin full description, sekarang nyobain bikin full dialogue.. GJ banget ya.. Hehe..</p></blockquote>





	Tidur?

.

“Hiruma-kun…”

“…”

“Hiruma-kun!”

“…”

“Mou!! Hiruma-kun!! Bangun!!”

“Berisik! Aku masih ingin tidur!”

“Kau kan sudah tidur lebih dari dua jam, sekarang pasti kau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi kan..”

“Memang.”

“…”

“…”

“Hiruma-kun, kalau sudah tidak mengantuk, cepat bangun!!”

“Keh, diamlah Manajer sialan! Sudah kubilang kan aku masih ingin tidur!”

“Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Ayo, cepat bangun!”

“…”

“Hiruma-kun!”

“…”

“Hiruma-kun!!!”

“…”

“Youichi-kun!!”

“Kau ini berisik sekali! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih ingin berbaring? Ada masalah, Ma-mo-ri?!”

“Kalau kau memang masih ingin tidur, ya tidur saja—

—tapi jangan tidur di pahaku dooong!!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Hiruma-kun!”

“Apa lagi, Manajer sialan? Aku sudah tidak tidur di pahamu kan?”

“Kau memang tidak tidur di pahaku. Tapi…”

“Tapi apa?”

“Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidur di perutku, Hiruma!!”

“…”

“…”

“Zzzz…”

“Arrrgghhh!! Malah tidur lagi. Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidur saja.”

“Zzzz…”

“Zzzz…”

“Zzzz…”

“Zzzz…”

“Kekekekekeke…”

.

.

 **END**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya~~ cuma 140-an kata.. xP (Kalo nggak salah yang kayak gini disebutnya ficlet. Betulkah? Koreksi kalau saya salah..)  
> Biasanya saya bikin full description, sekarang nyobain bikin full dialogue.. GJ banget ya.. Hehe..


End file.
